We Stitch These Wounds
by Kiyoshi-Chan
Summary: Hinamori is in love with Toshiro, but he'd never feel the same.. Or would he? The head Captain needs to decide if the empty captains positions should be filled by The remaining espada. But he thinks Hinamori is capable also... Reviews 3333


**[OCC: So yeah, because this is my first fan fiction, and I'm a complete anime/manga freak, it's going to be one of my favourite anime's, Bleach or Fruits Basket. So I'm thinking maybe a crack fic with both, to get you interested xDDD **

**So because you love meeeh, reviews would be good :3**

**And feel free to message me, I'd love to make new friends.**

**I know it seems a little weird, the story, I'm trying to make it not as normal as each different story.**

**Aizen, Gin and Tosen are gone.**

**But… There's going to be some of the Espada in it.**

**Yesshh it'll be strange.**

**This may be a one-shot, or I might do other chapters, depends xD]**

**TiaaHarribel ((Ruby))**

**Yuki POV**

Yuki woke up with a start and blinked with surprise as he studied the room he was in. It took him a moment to remember where he was.

'Oh yeah…' He thought, 'I'm in the Soul Society.'

He often had dreams of the World Of The Living, memories as well.

He remembered when Kyo, Tohru and himself were sent to the Soul Society because everyone else in the Sohma family had gone missing, and for some reason the Soul Society got involved, not trusting the younger Sohma members, therefore sending them to the Soul Society.

Warm hands covered Yuki's eyes, making him jump.

'Guess who?' A muffled voice asked.

'Ummm….. Tohru?' Yuki guessed.

'Errrrpp! How'd you guess?' Yuki turned around to see Tohru pouting.

Tohru had gotten a lot more confident about joking around with Yuki and Kyo, within the 2 years they lived together.

It helped that Kyo and Tohru were dating as well.

He had to admit they were a good couple. Yuki remembered going on one or two dates with Tohru but just as friends. He had never thought of her more than a friend.

'Yuki? Are… Are you alright?' Tohru asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course, I'm just thinking.' He says quickly.

I wonder if she could hear my thoughts she'd be creeped out? Yuki thought to himself.

'Anyway..! I'm going to wake Kyo up. Do you think life will be boring, just in the Soul Society, Yuki? I know we're in the noble part of it but still….' Tohru says.

'We may be able to become…. Soul Reapers.' Yuki says seriously.

'Really? Soul Reapers?' Tohru exclaims.

'Yes.' Yuki says.

Tohru is muttering to herself about Shinigami as she walks out.

Yuki sighs with a smile…

**Hitsugaya POV**

'Where's the Squad 13 captain, Jushiro Ukitake?' The Captain Commander asks.

'He's on his way, he wasn't feeling well.' Squad 7 Captain Komomura says.

At that moment, Captain Ukitake pushes the doors open and takes his spot in the line.

'Okay, everyones here.' Says the Captain Commander, 'I have something to discuss. As you've probably heard, we have 3 new souls, but not just normal, the Sohma's. They turn into animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by members of the opposite sex, or get overly emotional. It depends on whether they're naturals or not, but their curse could be an amazing power, if they learned to control it. As you also know, we are short of three captains. These three new souls, one in which isn't a Sohma, but knows them well, could replace them. But we also have three surviving Espada, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. They could also replace the captains. I can assure you they are fully on our side. We must decide if we want either of them, and train the Sohma's up to Shinigami standards, the Espada are already more powerful than most captains, as the three were all Vastos Lorde's. Please discuss if you want either of these newcomers to be part of the captains.'

Hitsugaya was between Mayuri and Shuunsei, he turned to Shuunsei and said, 'I think either of them would be good. The Sohma curse sounds interesting, but they may not have any combat talent at all. The Espada, how ever, we know have amazing talent. I wasn't able to defeat Tier Harribel, and she was only third. But yourself and Soi Fon were able to defeat first and second. She was stronger than myself and two vizards together.'

'Yes I agree, they may not have any talent, and Ulquiorra and Tier have amazing strength, I haven't witnessed any of Grimmjow's power, but I'm sure he's still strong. Yes the Primera Espada was quite easy to defeat.' Shuunsei says.

'So we are voting to get the Espada's as captains?' Hitsugaya asks.

'Yes, and the others can be Vice-Captains or squad members if they like.' Shuunsei replies.

The Captain Commander calls order then and everyone puts what they've discussed out to him.

He thinks for a moment, then says, 'It seems most have voted for the Espada, but I think we train up the Sohma's to see if they can make it to Squad member level or above, that'd still be good.'

'Yes sir.' All the captains reply.

'This captains meeting is dismissed.' He says.

Hitsugaya turns and leaves, as soon as gets around the corner, Momo Hinamori, acting-Captain of Squad 5 pounces on him!

'Toshiro! What was the meeting about?' She asks.

'MOMO! I've told you, it's not Toshiro anymore, its Captain Hitsugaya!' He says to her.

'Ohh whatever, it doesn't matter!' She says with a laugh, 'So, what was the meeting about?'

'It's really none of you business Momo! But I guess I can tell you. We are replacing the 3 captains.' He says.

He knew better than to mention Aizen in front of her, he had been her Captain, and she had devoted her life to him.

'Really? With whom?' She asks.

"Either the three remaining Espada or the New souls, the Sohma's.' He tells her.

'Wowowowowow! The Sohma's? Wow… Or the Espada…' She trails off.

'So you've heard about the Sohma's then?' He asks.

'Yes, I over heard Rukia Kuchiki talking about it to her captain…' She admits.

'I hope you weren't eavesdropping!' Hitsugaya says with a look.

'N-no! No of course not!' She exclaims.

'Good,' He says, 'I better get going, Rangiku will want to know whats going on.'

"I'll walk you to the squad 10 barracks,' She says, blushing.

'Oh, okay if you want to.' He says with a smile.

They walk together and chat like the good friends do, and when they said goodbye Momo gave him a quick hug, Hitsugaya looked surprised but he hugged her back.

**Hinamori/Momo POV**

Momo watched her childhood friends Captains kimono disappear into distance and she hung her head in annoyance towards herself, she wished she was confident enough to tell him how she really felt.

She sighed and started heading back to the Squad 5 barracks.

She wondered which of the choices would be made Captains, she guessed they would go through training to determine who became captains, and take the Captains exam of course.

She sat down quietly on the Squad 5 Barrack' couches, Getting out the paperwork for the afternoon.

" If I get it done now, I can relax this evening.. "

Two hours later, Hinamori was finished the paperwork and she Got up to carry it too the Squad 1 barracks.

After she had knocked on the door of the Squad 1 barracks, and she had placed the paperwork on Yamamoto's desk, When Yamamoto spoke.

" How are you going with running Squad 5 Hinamori? " He asked.

" Ohh, Ah, It is going well So'taichou.. Fairly easy, and the training is A piece of cake. " She said truthfully.

" That is good. I haven't discussed it with the Captains yet, so don't go babbling to everyone, Except maybe Captain Hitsugaya… Anyway, I was thinking of making the three spare Captain's seats; Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Schiffer and you Hinamori. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is far too… far too restless. He is a bit like Renji Abarai except worse.. "

Hinamori gasped, " M-me? Are you sure, so'taichou? "

" I think you are quite capable Hinamori. Very good at fighting, leadership, and I've noticed a lot of Captain's traits in you. Please start too work on learning your Bankai. " He said.

Hinamori stuttered, " B-but, what about the Sohma's? Weren't they going to become captains? Ah.. "

" I was thinking about it, but they do not have any experience in Zanpukato fighting, or anything of the sort, except hand on hand combat.. You are very ready Hinamori, they can be seated officers. You may go, Tell Hitsugaya taichou if you like. " He waved her out.

Hinamori tripped slightly walking towards the Squad 10 barracks, she was still very surprised by what the Head Captain had told her.

She was let in to the Squad 10 barracks immediately, and Captain Hitsugaya looked surprised when she walked in, but agreed when she asked him to go for a walk.

He looked surprised and happy when Hinamori told him what the Head Captain had said to her.

" Congratulations Momo! You're catching up to my abilities slowly? " They young captain winked at Hinamori, who hit him lightly.

" Shoosh, _lil' Shiro! _" She giggled when he glared at her.

" I told you not too call me that! " He said grumpily.

" Hehehe, Don't tease me then! " She laughed and gave her friend a one armed hug on the spur of the moment.

Hitsugaya was surprised by another hug, but he took the hug happily.

" Would you like to eat with Matsumoto and I, Hinamori? I know you don't have a Vice Captain to eat with.. " Hitsugaya asked.

" O-oh, sure! Thanks Toshiro. " She smiled at him.

He smiled back and they headed back towards his barracks, arms around each other like bestfriends.

**Hitsugaya POV**

He wondered to himself while he and Momo walked quietly back to the 10th Squad's barracks. Momo had been quite 'huggy' lately, and Hitsugaya was wondering about it. He had been in love with Hinamori for years.

_I could never let her, or anyone know, though I think Matsumoto has guessed it by now… Damn. No one, can know. I have no time too deal with the teasing I would get from a relationship with Momo. And besides the fact she'd never feel the s-_

" T-Toshiro? " Momo asked quietly.

" Huh? What? Oh Sorry Momo, what was that? " He asked, smiling.

" What are we eating tonight? " She asked, wriggling her eyebrows in a cute way.

" Hmmm, I'm pretty sure it's egg ramen, and sushi rolls. " I answered.

" Ah, yum! " She said.

" _Yeah! " _Hitsugaya replied.

**Well, what do you think? Reviews with be nice. It's a HitsuHina, later on, don't know about fluff yet, We'll see what comes out of it. Hehe, Review idea's if you like the story, and I'll write more, cookies for all! :3**


End file.
